Lightning Devil Slayer Magic (Copy)
Lightning Devil Slayer Magic (雷の滅悪魔法, Kaminari no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of lightning and its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Lightning Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Overview Changed Physiology Element Traits Subspecies Abilities Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Devil's Rage' *'Lightning Devil's Fist' *'Lightning Devil's Discharge' *'Lightning Devil's Flash' *'Lightning Devil's Hammer' *'Lightning Devil's Thunderclap' *'Lightning Devil's Creatures' *'Lightning Devil's Luminous Forge' *'Lightning Devil's Thunderbolt' *'Lightning Devil's Thunderstorm' *'Lightning Devil's Thundermeteor' Intermediete Spells Advanced Spells Kenshin Suzuki's Spells Uranpago Octavo Alternative Modes Lightning-Natured Conquest Power-Up Boosters *'Devil Force' ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Devil Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, the embodiment of the ultimate power which Demon Slayers may possess, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When entering the said form, the user’s body fully transforms into the element the Demon Slayer has in their possession, through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. Such form change grants them the enhancement of their physical traits, like strength and speed, and demonic abilities they have, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. **'Kenshin's Devil Force': when pushed to the brink of death by Scarlet during a particularly gruesome training session, Kenshin was able to achieve Devil Force. This Magic is said to be the final and most powerful state a Devil Slayer can attain in which the user's body turns into that of a demon. Kenshin's Magic Aura becomes visible and his powers increase tremendously, receiving a large boost in terms of strength, endurance, resistance and power. In this state his entire body turns into lightning, so after activating Devil Force he is virtually immune to physical harm. He can allow any attack to simply pass through him or simply absorb the attack. His hair grows in length and random bursts of lightning start forming in the air all around him. His fingers lengthen slightly and his fingernails grow till his hands resemble claws. The only time he achieved this state was accompanied by one of his manic episodes and his personality became exceedingly violent and lecherous. As an example of his further boost in strength, even his lightning was changed to the level of becoming a black one. ***'Black Lightning' (黒雷, Kokumikazuchi): Kenshin was able to create an unique black-colored lightning that was much more potent than his normal lightning. Kenshin has stated that his black lightning is like lightning from hell, much more destructive than anything else seen on Earth, capable of overpowering normal lightning. Kenshin has admitted that using Black Lightning leaves him exceedingly tired and he does not fully recover from its usage for days. While it can theoretically possible for Kenshin to be able to perform all his Lightning based spells with Black Lightning, such is its destructive power that he has been unable to perform any but one of his original Lightning based spells, barring one. It is assumed that this is not due to this form of lightning's incompatibility with those spells, rather it is a result of the potency of the Black Lightning and Kenshin's own inexperience with its usage. Gallery L_demon_force.png|Kenshin enters the Devil Force state Vesta.jpg|Vesta's power was considered to be similar for that, which Kenshin displayed within his Devil Force state Yamato's DF Lightning.png|Uranpago attacks Abaddon while being in his Devil Force state Lightning Witch.gif|An unknown Lightning Devil Slayer concentrates an electrical power after her Devil Force was activated Lightning Musical Demon.gif|An unknown Mage using his magical guitar being in a Devil Force state Lightning Winged Demon.jpg|A unknown Lightning Devil Slayer charges his lightning power after entering Devil Force Trivia *The original author of this article is Jet-kun. Because of his inactivity, the article was overtaken by Wolfthorn and after his inactivity, by Copycat, within the permission which was granted by Perchan. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction